


Where the Fun Begins

by Itscalledthedistrict



Series: Across the Stars [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blade of Marmora Trials, Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, Married Couple, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 05:34:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21386941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itscalledthedistrict/pseuds/Itscalledthedistrict
Summary: "Alright, now that you two have calmed down, what the hell are the Trials of Marmora?"-Per The Blade of Marmora's traditions, Lance must complete the Trials of Marmora to prove he is a good match for Keith.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Across the Stars [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1541773
Comments: 13
Kudos: 208





	Where the Fun Begins

**Author's Note:**

> This fic takes place within the same universe as my previous fic 'Sith Mind Tricks'. It makes sense without reading that first, but in order to totally understand the contents of this fic I encourage you to read that first.   
I hope you enjoy!

Lance doesn't know which is scarier: Kolivan when told he's wrong, or Keith when someone pisses him off. 

"I'm not arguing with you, Keith, it is just  _ tradition-"  _

"Fuck tradition, it's bullshit!" 

In that moment, Lance considered it a draw. 

Kolivan sighed, pinching the skin between his eyebrows and squeezing his eyes shut. "Keith, the Galra are a species known for their pride in combat," he said slowly, as if he were talking to a child. "You know this.You also know the Blade is built on secrecy and trust. I don't understand why you are acting like this-" 

"He's already proven himself as a Paladin of Voltron. He shouldn't have to do it again." 

"If you would listen, you would know that's exactly what I am saying." 

For a moment, things are silent. Keith huffed and finally let his shoulders relax. Lance looked between the two Blade members and frowned. "Alright, now that you two have calmed down, what the hell are the Trials of Marmora?"

Lance pretended not to notice Keith's eye twitch. Kolivan straightened his back and looked at Lance with… was that amusement? He's known the Commander for five years and Lance is no closer to understanding him. 

"The Trials of Marmora are the Blade's test as to whether you are worthy of fighting at our side. The trials are designed to determine how far you will go for the knowledge you seek." 

_ Wow, alright, still not used to those Galra extremes.  _ Lance thought. "Isn't the Blade a relief organization now?" 

"Yes, but the Trials are a tradition. They prove you are worthy of becoming one of us." 

Lance snuck a glance at his husband. Keith was still glaring at Kolivan. "If that's all the Trials are, tell me what Keith is making you hide." He saw Keith huff of the corner of his eye while Kolivan's eyebrows raised minutely. 

"You're perceptive, Red Paladin. I do not wish to get in the middle of your partnership. I believe Keith should be the one to tell you." 

"Kolivan, esé, you and me both know Keith won't do it. Bite the bullet and tell me now." 

Kolivan sighed, knowing Lance wouldn't relent. He pointedly ignored Keith's heated expression. "As I stated earlier, the Trials prove you are worthy of becoming one of us. They also prove you are worthy to become a member's Chosen." 

"Chosen?" 

"A Chosen is the Galra equivalent of one's spouse." Kolivan finished. 

Lance quickly turned his head to Keith. "You-" 

"I didn't want you to know because it's bullshit!" Keith yelled, still not meeting his eye. He took a slow breath and shook his head. "The Trials are impossible to pass," he said with a newfound composure. "They make you question everything you know. The end result is either knowledge or death. They aren't exaggerating either. You could  _ die. _ It's not worth it." 

Lance crossed his arms. "It sounds like you made that choice  _ for  _ me. Why didn't you let me decide? Did you think I couldn't do it?" 

This made Keith look him in the eye. "No, I-" 

"Oh, really?" Lance knew his voice was getting louder, but in that moment he could care less. He continued, waving his hands around dramatically. "I get it: I'm not a leader like you, I'm not as strong as you, I'm not  _ Galra,  _ but this sounds important and knowing I am not accepted by-"

"Babe-" 

"Don't interrupt me!  _ Knowing _ I am not accepting by my husband's peers is not a good feeling!" 

"Lance, stop being an  _ idiot  _ and listen to me." Keith matched Lance's shouts with a harsh murmur and grabbed his flying hands. "The mantra is knowledge or  _ death.  _ Again, people have died doing this, and people will die in the future. As a Paladin of Voltron you've already proven yourself worthy to be my Chosen. You've done more for the galaxy than any potential member of the Blade." 

Lance thought back to their wedding day. He remembered Keith explaining how a member's blade was passed to their life partner.

_ “Now the blade is yours." _

Lance remembered the energy flowing through him: the love, acceptance and sense of belonging that washed over him as the dagger transformed into the Galran sword. 

Lance fought the urge to touch the sheath strapped to his left thigh, instead focusing on the tight grip Keith had on his hands. He touched his forehead to his husband's, shut his eyes and sighed. "I know you're worried, Keith, but I still don't like that you chose for me. Whether I complete the Trials or not is my decision." He put a hand over Keith's mouth before he could interject. "Don't even try, Mullet. I know exactly what I'm signing up for." 

Lance stepped away from his husband and turned to the Marmoran commander. "Kolivan, I accept your challenge. I will complete the Trials of Marmora and prove to the Blade I am worthy of becoming Keith's Chosen." 

He didn't watch as Keith stormed out of the room. Kolivan nodded and smiled slightly. "You have a week to prepare, Blue Paladin. I wish you luck." 

Once he was alone in the kitchen, Lance let himself touch the sheath. He wasn't scared; the decade he spent as a Paladin of Voltron killed the fear of death long ago. 

The scariest thing is letting his husband down.

.-.. --- ...- .

He heard the shower running as soon as he walked into their bedroom. Lance weighed his two options: either he could wait and let Keith come to him, or he could make Keith talk now. He chose the latter, figuring Keith couldn't run from him in the small shower. 

He opened the bathroom door and took in his husband's shadow through the shower curtain.  _ Díos,  _ how did Keith, after all these years, still manage to take his breath away like that? He couldn't even  _ clearly see  _ Keith. Just watching him wash his hair was arousing. 

Lance shook his head, remembering why he was there. He stripped noisily, giving Keith the opportunity to say no. When no protests were given, Lance stepped into the shower behind his amor. He jumped back as soon as the water hit his skin. "Mierda, how cold do you have this?!" 

"Cold water is good for the muscles after a workout," Keith responded, continuing to rinse out his hair. 

Lance muttered curses to himself. "You could have just said 'get out' you know." He grabbed Keith's waist and pulled him against his body, using him as a shield against the cold. 

Keith reached forward and raised the temperature. "I wasn't expecting you to come in here."

"Did you think I'd avoid you?" 

"Maybe." Keith leant forward to continue his routine. Lance suppressed his groan as Keith's lower half pushed into his with the movement. 

He shook his head.  _ No, focus. You need to talk about adult stuff.  _ He cleared his throat and wrapped his arms around Keith's chest when he straightened his back. "Listen, I get it, okay? I'm not mad. If the situation were reversed I probably would have done the same thing. I just," he paused, resting his cheek against Keith's shoulder. "The Blade is your family, Keith. How am I supposed to be okay with not having their approval?" 

"The Blade is not my family." 

"Cariño, I know you. You wouldn't have spent two years with people you didn't think highly of." 

"There's a difference between a team and a family." 

"Yes, but who was the one that invited almost the entire Blade to our wedding?" Keith stayed silent. Lance sighed, "Look, I don't know anything about Galra tradition. I don't understand how the whole system works. All I know is from what Kolivan said: I am the first non-Galra person in thousands of years to become one's Chosen, your blade shouldn't have accepted me because I'm not Galra, yada yada. I kind of stopped listening halfway through." He smiled when he felt Keith laugh against him. "Anyways, it sounds like these trials are important. I don't understand why you didn't tell me about them." 

"I didn't tell you because I knew you'd do it," Keith admitted. "I don't remember a lot from my trials. All I know I was in excruciating pain, I almost didn't pass and that it was so bad Red tried to save me from them.  _ Knowledge  _ or  _ death,  _ Lance. Shiro says I almost died." He turned and wrapped his arms around Lance's neck. "I can't lose you, Lance." 

"I know." Lance responded honestly. He couldn't do this without Keith either. 

"I'm serious." 

"I know." 

"You could  _ die,  _ Lance." 

"Never tell me the odds." 

Keith glared at him, unimpressed. "Lance," he warned.

"Keith, I've died before. I know how scary it is." He pulled his husband closer. Keith didn't like being reminded of the time he was a little too late. If he were being honest, Lance didn't like being reminded either. He was  _ so close  _ to losing everything. He tangled one hand in Keith's too long hair and wrapped the other around Keith's waist, pushing their bodies as close together as he could. The steady beat of their hearts chased away the darkness threatening to consume him. "I can't lie to you, mi amor, I am scared. I'm as scared as I was when we first took off in Blue, but you know as well as I do this isn't something I can walk away from." He pretended not to notice the tears falling on his shoulder and the cracks in his own voice. "You know I have to do this. You knew I did when you told Kolivan I wouldn't." 

Keith didn't say anything for a while. "I won't lose you," he whispered, to himself or to Lance he wasn't sure. 

His skin itched from the hot water. His torso ached from Keith's tight grip. His knee was going to give out soon. In that moment, with his husband this close, Lance couldn't care less. "My love, nothing in the galaxy could keep me from coming home to you." 

\- .-. ..- ... -

"You know, this suit does not look as good on me as it does on you." 

Keith huffed as he finished inspecting his suit. He stood and messed with Lance's collar, trying to straighten it out. "This isn't a fashion show, Lance, nobody cares how you look." 

"Excuse me for wanting to look good for my husband. Don't lie, I bet you've fantasized about me in one of these suits." 

Keith rolled his eyes. "I can honestly say I haven't." 

"No? You're missing out, man, these suits hug just the right places, let me tell you."

"You've been checking out the Blade members?" 

Lance smiled, "Nah, but there is this really hot one that's caught my eye." 

"Kolivan?" 

Lance grimaced. "No, gross, what are you-" Keith covered his mouth and nodded behind him. Lance turned around to face the Marmoran Commander. "Oh, hey Kolivan." 

"I came to wish you luck, Red Paladin." Kolivan nodded and turned to Keith. "You know where to take him." 

Keith's expression hardened as he nodded to his former superior. Lance mourned the loss of the playful atmosphere. "Hey," Lance said, pulling Keith's attention towards him, "I'll be fine." 

Keith shut his eyes and nodded. He and Lance spent the past week training and going over the Trials. Lance was as prepared as he could be. "I know." 

Lance put a gloved hand on Keith's cheek. "I want you to promise me two things." 

Keith covered his hand with his own. "What?" 

"First, if I die, you're not allowed to date anyone more attractive than me." 

Keith chuckled, "Actually, if you die, I'm not allowed to date anyone." 

"What?"

"You're my Chosen, Lance. You're my life partner. You doing this shows all Blade members that I've made my choice." 

"Is that another reason you didn't want me doing the Trials?" 

"No." 

Lance's heart skipped a beat. Keith never went out of his way to express his feelings verbally. Lance didn't need that- he needed the small moments like this. "I love you." 

"I know." 

Lance paused. "Did… Did you just Han Solo me?" 

"I have no idea what you're talking about." 

Lance shook his head. "Uh huh."

"What was the second thing?" 

"Wh- oh." Lance cleared his throat. "I need you to promise you won't stop the Trials. Don't intervene, no matter how much it looks like I need to stop." 

Keith stared at his collar, refusing to meet his eye. Lance knew he was weighing his options. Lance also knew there wasn't a way he couldn't agree. 

"Fine," Keith conceded with a sour look, "I won't pull you out, no matter how much I want to." 

"Thank you." Lance kissed Keith's other cheek. "I've got this." 

"You've got this." 

"I'll be fine." 

"You'll be fine." 

"I love you." 

"I know." Keith kissed his mouth before Lance could protest. 

... - .-. . -. --. - ....

_ "These trials will result in two things: knowledge or death."  _

Lance didn't get a chance to glance at Keith again before he was transported to another room. Lance whipped around, trying to gather his surroundings. The room was all black and purple. There were no doors. Lance felt his senses amplify as adrenaline rushed through his veins.  _ Well, here's where the fun begins. _

He turned again as a panel in the floor opened. A member of the Blade rose from the floor. "Hello there," Lance said cheerfully. He couldn't tell which member it was. "Surrender that blade," they said, "It does not belong to you." 

"Oh yeah?" Lance challenged, taking his stance. "Come and get it." 

The Blade member charged forward. Lance was able to block his first attack. He blocked the next as well, but failed to evade the punch he didn't see coming.  _ Man,  _ Lance thought,  _ a sword against a knife is not a fair fight.  _

Lance ducked and swung his leg out. The Blade member fell hard onto his back.

"Ha! Bet you-" the Marmoran jumped back up and grabbed Lance's arm. They twisted it back, making Lance bend down, before putting their sword to his neck. 

"Surrender the blade and the pain will cease." 

Lance laughed, "No, this is  _ mine."  _ Before he could attack, the Blade member let go. They moved to the side and motioned to a door. 

_ Huh, that wasn't there before.  _

"You are not meant to go through that door."

Lance observed the masked soldier before running towards the place he was warned not to go. 

Every door he went through meant more Blade member he had to defeat. Two, four, eight… each time, a member was able to take Lance down. "You are not meant to go through that door," they would say. 

"Like hell I'm not!" Lance would respond before continuing on. 

He was getting tired,  _ so tired.  _ He could only recount one time where he was this tired. Voltron had been fighting the Galra for fifteen hours. They had to form Voltron, disassemble it, fight, get hit, everything. Lance is pretty sure he and Keith slept for a day afterwards. 

(It wasn't a totally bad memory. It was the first time he and Keith had shared a bed. It would have been a lot more romantic if he hadn't woken up with armour indents in his face.)

How Keith did this when he was seventeen, Lance would never know. 

_ One more… one more… one more…  _ Lance tried to tell himself. He screamed and lunged at the last Marmora soldier. The other blocked his blade easily. He grabbed the front of Lance's uniform and threw an uppercut. Lance couldn't raise his arms to fight. Lance was knocked to the ground with a scream. 

_ Come on! Get up, get up, get UP.  _

He couldn't. 

..-. .- .. - ....

"You are doing surprisingly well," Kolivan remarked. 

Keith didn't take his eyes off his unconscious husband. "He made me promise not to intervene." 

"Your Chosen is a fighter." 

"Yeah," Keith said as Lance regained consciousness, "he is."

..-. .. --. .... -

"Lance, Lance can you hear me?" 

Lance felt a soft and caress his cheek. He groaned and slowly opened his eyes. He couldn't see anything clearly. "Keith?" 

"Yeah, it's me." 

Lance almost cried. He needed his husband now more than ever. "Keith, it hurts." 

Keith held out his hand. Lance took it and stood, falling forward into his husband. "I know. If you give me the blade it can all end." 

"What?" Lance blinked, trying to clear his vision. He watched as Keith backed up and stood tall. 

"Give me the blade, Lance. Let's go home." 

"What…" Lance didn't understand. Keith gave the blade to him. Why would he want it back? He glanced at the Blade, then at his husband. 

Wait.

"You're not Keith," he gasped. "This is part of the test." 

"Surrender the blade and the pain will cease," Keith said softly. "I can't stand seeing you like this." 

"No-" 

"You're being ridiculous, Lance. Just give me the blade and-" 

"No!" Lance recoiled, "I have to prove myself! You know how important this is to me." 

Keith's stare hardened. "Typical. You're putting your wants in front of everyone else's. You're too stubborn to quit. You belong  _ with me,  _ Lance, you don't have to prove anything." Lance continued to glare at the… hologram? He didn't know what that was, but it definitely wasn't his husband. "If you won't give me the blade, I'll leave." Keith said before turning around and walking away. 

_ It's not Keith,  _ Lance tried to tell himself.  _ It's not Keith, it's not Keith, it's not-  _

"Wait, don't leave!" Lance cried. "Keith!" 

Keith faded and the scene quickly transitioned. Suddenly he wasn't in the Marmora centre. He was in the kitchen of his childhood home. 

"Lancito," a familiar voice said. 

Lance whipped around. "Mamá." 

"Ay, mi cielo," the Cuban woman put a hand on his cheek and smiled softly. "You look lost." 

"I am, Mamá." 

"Why don't you sit down? Your father will be here soon." 

Lance frowned. "Dad?" 

"Sí, he wants to talk about the wedding; he wants to apologise. After that, your hermanos will be over. I'm making quesadillas, your favourite." 

Lance heard a crash outside the door. He ran to the window and gasped.  _ Galra ships.  _

"Mamá, I have to go." 

"Don't you want to speak with your dad? He'll be here soon," She asked. 

Lance looked at her, then out the window. The green and yellow lions flew past. They didn't look good. 

Lance turned back to his mother. "I'm sorry, Mamá. I can't. I have to help my friends." He ran out the door without a second glance. 

The scene transitioned again. His grip on his blade tightened. He recognised the room as one of the meeting areas in the Blade's headquarters.  _ Alright, what's the play now.  _

"Lance." He turned and met Krolia's eye. The woman was dressed in her usual Blade attire. She did not look pleased.

"Where am I?" He asked. 

"The Trials are over, Lance." 

Lance blinked. "How did I get here?" 

"You passed out. Keith carried you here." 

"Where is he?"

"Lance," the Galra woman started, "you have failed the Trials of Marmora. You are no longer permitted to see my son." 

"What?!" Lance stood quickly, ignoring the pain in his knee and sides. "Not allowed to see him?!" 

"I'm sorry." Krolia challenged his gaze, "but you knew the consequences when you agreed to the Trials." 

"Bullshit!" Lance yelled, "You can't stop me from seeing my husband!" 

"Lance-" 

"You know what?" Lance threw his hands up. "Fuck this! I don't need your approval. I've tried so hard to fit into your Marmoran customs. I risked my life for your cause. I didn't complain when you took Keith away for two years. Do you know how much that hurt?! I couldn't talk to, hold or even  _ see  _ the love of my life for  _ two years _ !" 

Lance let out a shuddering breath, finally letting his resentment of the Blade be known. He grit his teeth and continued. "Keith is mi vida. He is my world. I've let you borrow him, I've let you borrow me, I've dedicated almost half of my life to your cause. You  _ cannot  _ take the one thing that's made it all worth it. You will not take Keith away from me. 

"I don't care if I have your approval. You can't have him, but you can have your stupid blade back," Lance spat. He held out the blade to its original owner. 

Krolia smiled. Lance didn't have time to question her before he was almost blinded. He shut his eyes, letting the familiar energy of love, acceptance and sense of belonging wash over him. When he opened his eyes, the blade had transformed into the sword he's only held once before. 

"Congratulations, my son." She said before standing. "You have completed the Trials of Marmora." 

The conference room around them faded, leaving Lance and Krolia in the middle of the room where he began. This time, a door was easily seen. 

He turned to Krolia, sceptical. The elder woman laughed. "You _are _meant to go through that door. I'm sure Keith is anxious to see you." 

Krolia started toward the exit. "Wait!" Lance said, prompting Krolia to turn around. "How did I pass the Trials?" 

"You have proven Keith means more than anything to you. Nothing, not even the disapproval of your family, nor the Blade, can prevent you and Keith from being together." She put a hand on her son-in-law's shoulder. "You put yourself through hell to gain our approval, then didn't let out disapproval deter you. I'm proud of you, Lance." With that, she turned and went out the door. 

Lance stood in the middle of the room. Exhaustion slowly overtook his body. He dropped to his knees and gave into the urge to lie down. 

Keith ran in and picked his husband up. "Come on," Keith muttered in his ear, holding him close. "Let's go home." 

\-- .. -. .

"And that is the story of how I became a member of the Blade of Marmora." Lance announced proudly.

Keith rolled his eyes. Lance swore one day his eyes would get stuck like that.

"Does that mean you're gonna be drug out for missions?" Pidge asked. 

"Nope! Since the Blade is a relief organization now, I don't have to go if I don't want to." 

"That's crazy man. I'm glad you didn't get hurt," Hunk said. 

"He left out the part where his jaw was so bruised he couldn't eat properly for a week." 

"Keith, we don't have to talk about that!" 

Allura laughed, "I'm sure worse has happened." 

"I agree; Keith couldn't stand straight after his trial," Shiro added. 

Keith shook his head. Lance pulled him closer and kissed his temple. "Whatever. Now that I completed the Trials, Keith can't get rid of me." 

"Unfortunately." Lance gasped dramatically and tried to push Keith away. The other grabbed his arm and pulled him close. 

"I love you," Keith whispered into his ear. 

Lance beamed. "I know," he replied. 

The newest Blade member kissed his husband before a complaint was heard. 

**Author's Note:**

> I told y'all I love this universe a little too much. Catch me on Tumblr at justnightwingit or on Twitter at jnightwingit


End file.
